<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampires by YinYangZodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031618">Vampires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac'>YinYangZodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Funny, Human Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio &amp; Takao Friendship, Mentioned Kagami Taiga, Mentioned Kise Ryouta, Mentioned Midorima Shintarou, Mini Drabble, Vampire Kise Ryouta, Vampire Midorima Shintarou, Vampires, Werewolf Kasamatsu Yukio, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu is on edge from all the vampires. Especially since one of his only human friends is befriending them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasamatsu Yukio &amp; Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mini drabble again. Love this<br/>Ship: None<br/>AU: Vampires &amp; Werewolves</p><p>Not beta-read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of their lives had gotten a lot more complicated lately. Vampires had moved into their city only a few months ago and were settling in, slowly. Kasamatsu heard from Hyuga that the only issue that had popped up so far was Kagami not getting along with one of the vampires. No blood had been spilt yet, at least.</p><p>Kasamatsu was still on edge.</p><p>One of the vampires had found their way into his own pack. Dazzling smile and lively eyes distracting from the paler skin and fangs that usually remained retracted. The fact that the vampire could blend in so well with werewolves was entirely unsettling. Kasamatsu did not trust him any farther than he could throw him.</p><p>But the thing that bothered him the most was that Takao was involved with one of the vampires.</p><p>"Vampires are dangerous."</p><p>"His name is Midorima," Takao says, as if Kasamatsu cares about that.</p><p>"<i>The vampire</i>," Kasamatsu says stubbornly while his expression pinches with irritation. "Is dangerous. What if they were to attack you? Drink from you?" He demands.</p><p>"Midorima isn't going to drink from me," Takao says calmly. "He says that I eat too much greasy food and drink too much caffeine for him to drink from me. He gets blood from the hospital."</p><p>Kasamatsu doesn't like how calmly Takao says that. How comfortable the other is with this topic. "What if-"</p><p>"Are you going to keep lecturing me when you have a vampire that joined your pack?" Takao interrupts him. The raven haired male looks annoyed, head tilting to the side with boredom. "Arguably, Kise is worse than Midorima. Kise can pretend like he fits in. He can blend in. Everyone who talks to vampires knows that Midorima is a vampire. I should be the one lecturing you." Kasamatsu hates when Takao is right. "Can't you give him a chance?"</p><p>Kasamatsu looks away from Takao and crosses his arms over his chest. "I guess I can give the vampire a chance." It's a mumble, barely loud enough.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Kasamatsu's eye twitches slightly. "I can give the vampire a chance, since you trust him," he says louder.</p><p>"Midorima," Takao corrects him, amusedly. "And thank you."</p><p>Kasamatsu hums softly and looks at the other again. "As long as you keep that vampire in line." Takao huffs and rolls his eyes playfully. Kasamatsu smiles and settles back into the couch they're sitting on. "I'll call him by his name when I meet him," he offers. Takao nods and nudges Kasamatsu's shoulder lightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any questions, comments or requests? Please:<br/>Comment down below<br/>DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)<br/>DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing) </p><p>This is from my collection of drabbles. My friend said they might so better separated, so I'm trying it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>